America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest
"America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" is the third episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Mac and Frank hold a contest where the winner will be the billboard model for Paddy's Pub. Meanwhile, Charlie and Dee set out to create a viral video. Recap 9:30AM on a Monday chastises The Gang for using the company card to purchase non-work related expenses, eventually revealing that he has purchased a billboard. The gang brainstorms ideas for the billboard and volunteers to model. Her idea is rudely dismissed by Mac and , so she and decide to make viral videos to lure in customers. Dennis harshly refuses to let Frank model on the billboard, calling him ugly. Frank wrangles in a bunch of attractive models to audition for a spot on the billboard. Half of them leave when they learn they won't be paid and Dennis enters the competition to prove to Mac that he hasn't yet peaked physically. Mac realizes that he might be able to treat the competition like The Bachelor and find a soul mate, so he interviews all the women, asking if they'd sleep with him and what they like about him. Frank auditions all the men, making them complete a barnyard themed shoot, walk a runway in their underwear, and eat cockroaches. Dennis quits the competition when Frank throws detergent in his face on the runway. In the end, Mac chooses two girls who had a threesome with him instead of a girl, Rachelle, that he had an obvious connection with. Frank chooses Rex, who had constantly upstaged Dennis throughout the competition. Meanwhile, Charlie helps Dee make viral videos of her "improv" characters but tries to spice them up. Charlie throws a volleyball at Dee's face during a Crazy Paddy shoot, and dresses up as Greenman during Martina Martinez shoots. A Taiwan Tammy segment is interrupted by a man who recognizes her as PatheticGirl43, a YouTube channel Charlie started with Dee's private video journals. When Dee finds out she has amassed 80,000 hits she tries to milk the channel but once again tries too hard to be funny. Dennis joins Charlie and Dee to make a video, leading to Dennis getting kicked in the crotch by Greenman. Dennis brings it to Frank to rub it in his face but Frank has already chosen models for his billboard: himself and two large-breasted women. Recurring Roles *Rex - T.J. Hoban Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring *Marlene Mc'Cohen as Dominique *Jennifer Birmingham as Rachelle *T.J. Hoban as Rex *Suzanne Quast as Tabitha Co-Starring *Nancy Stelmaszcyk as Anya *Steve Morrison as Construction Worker #1 *Preston Elliot as Construction Worker #2 *Carter MacIntyre as Male Model *Frank Harts as Man on Street Trivia * Mac & Charlie don't usually use a "birth control" (condoms) - because they went to Catholic school. This is also referenced in “Charlie Wants an Abortion”, “Mac's Banging the Waitress” and “Dee Gives Birth”. * It's the first episode which contains an RCG-saver at the end of the closing credits (instead of RC'H'-saver). * This episode makes a reference to the Tyra Banks show America's Next Top Model. * In the scene where Sweet Dee is "Martina Martinez" the construction workers are played by John Runyan, Mike Patterson, Dan Klecko, and Chris Gocong of the Philadelphia Eagles as well as Preston Elliot and Steve Morrison from the Preston and Steve Show, a Philadelphia radio show on FM 93.3 WMMR. Preston and Steve also guest star in "Mac's Big Break". * There is a real "Patheticgirl43" account on YouTube with 5 videos posted - three of them being Sweet Dee's diary entries. * When Charlie is explaining to Dee why he hit her in the face with a volleyball, he says it's because videos of people getting injured get lots of hits on YouTube and he references a video in which "a little girl is stomping on grapes and flips over". He is probably referring to this video. * Later, a "viral video"-theme will be return to the show in "The ANTI-Social Network". * Though Rex says he's finished eating his bowl of cockroaches, there are clearly a couple still crawling around in the bowl he holds up. * This episode features a different video camera than the older model that usually appears in other episodes. * Dee's plan to use a camcorder to "take all those hilarious characters that I've been creating over the past several years" to "get discovered by a casting director or producer, get some kind of a TV development deal" actually sounds very similar to the way this show came to be in the first place. Quotes : : All right. Uh, later dudes. S.U. in your A'''s, don't wear a ''C and J'' all over your ''B's. : : Why would he not wear a C''? :' : I don't even know what he's talking about half the time, bro. : : My nose was chiseled by the gods themselves, Frank. My body was sculpted to the proportions of Michelangelo's David. You, on the other hand, well, you're a pit of despair. Frank, you disgust me. You disgust everyone, and you will never, ever be on that billboard. : ': (''to Dennis) Your body quit, your bird quit, and unfortunately, it's no longer legit. : Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 9:30 am